Welcome to Hell (Homestuck x Reader
by Iciclesthecat
Summary: basically I just wanted to write homestuck. requests are open!


Karkat x Reader

It was the buzzing.

It just, kept going. It was constant.

Cracking your eye open you reached over to your phone. Grunting you lifted it up and saw your notification exploding of Pesterchum.

"Oh brother." You grunted.

He was at it again. You had befriended a troll. Or what they call themselves. The two of you had this bond of ranting. Like buddy ranting buds. Karkat was his name. He always pestered you earlier and earlier in the mornings. Then would keep you up late at night. He always had something interesting to say.

-carcinoGenticist [CG] began pestering arsenicTrickster [AT] -

CG: (Y/N)!

CG: FUCKING WAKE UP YOU SHITTY LAZY ASS HUMAN!

CG: I SWEAR TO JEGUS I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOME IMPORTANT SHIT!

AT: What do you want KarKitty? ;P

CG: ALRIGHT ENOUGH! WITH THE PET NAMES YOU CROTCHSTAIN RAG! LISTEN THE FUCK UP WHEN I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS SUPER IMPORTANT THING!

AT: Fine, Fine, I'll play your game kitty. What purpawsterous thing is SO important you had to wake me up furm my catnap.

CG: NOPE! IGNORING THE CAT PUNS!

CG: WE HAVE THE ABILITY TO VIDEO CHAT NOW! SOME PRICK ASS DOUCHE FINALLY MADE A BUTTON FOR US TO. SEE EACH OTHER...

AT: You sound eager. Any purrticular reason Karkat?

CG: YA KNOW I WAS TRYING TO BE NICE AND SHARE THIS UPFOUND INFORMATION WITH YOU AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?! FUCK YOU! YOU CAT PRICK!

AT: And what time would be the purfect time to meet up and take in each others faces? Erm. That is if you have one? I just found it furry amewsing that you woke me up so we could see each other. I just thought beclaws you liked me in a red way. Or am I just grasping at straw here?

CG: RED FEELINGS?! FOR YOU?! A HUMAN?! DONT MAKE LAUGH HAHAHAHAHA!!!

CG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

CG:HAHAHA

CG:...

CG: HA!

TA: Would it be such a bad thing? To have such purticular feelings for each other? I look furrward to such meowssages furm you everyday and. Maybe I am a little excited to see you finally after all these years. But if its just me then please furrget what I said.

TA: Unless... I am on the nose of how you feel too Karkitty. It would make since fur you to keep pestering me after all these years. Have you taken a licking to me?

-carcinoGenticist [CG] ceased pestering arsenicTrickster [AT] -

You giggled setting your phone down and picked up your laptop. Yawning you logged into pesterchat and saw the new button. The video chat button.

"Hm. Well that's cool, I guess I can see the others now as well." You hummed.

Be the Troll...

Karkat sat before his computer. Hands hovering over the keys as he was frozen. Just staring at his screen. He. The human. The one he couldn't see. And he knew you wouldn't make it to the game. But. He did hold such red feelings.

It was a mistake he... he didn't mean for it to happen. Just the way you were. The snaps and snarls youd spit back at him. And the way you listened and. Gave your input and.

"GAH!" he shouted pushing away from his computer.

You sat at your computer late at night. You hoped to hear from Karkat by now but. Maybe you said something. But knowing Karkat you always say something.

You perked up as there was a soft ringing. A video call was ringing from your computer.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] wants to video chum with arsenicTrickster [AT] -

Clicking tha accept button you saw the screen was black. Furrowing you cocked your head and pulled up your knees.

"JUST. BARE WITH ME. IM. Im... nervous..." he grunted.

"Take your time I'm not going anywhere." You smiled.

Folding your arms around your legs. He finally removed his hand from his camera. You saw his grey skin and messy hair. Squinting slightly you saw the horns poking out from his hair. He folded his arms and his eyes were shut.

"And your Karkat?" You asked. He gave a slight nod. You giggled softly.

"Its nice to meet you finally. You aren't what I was expecting but. A lot better looking." You smirked resting on your knees, "I was expecting something more. Creepy. Monsterious. And yet you won't look at me. And for what reason?"

"I. I. I SAID I WAS NERVOUS!" Karkat snapped.

"Your scared of your feelings hm? Sorry. Your furlings?"

His eyes opened but they didn't open to you. Karkat grumbled looking into his lap.

"So. Can you see color? You seem to write in grey. And your clothes are black and grey."

"We type in the color of our blood but. I don't want people to know mine."

You watched as Karkat curled his lip in a disgust manner.

"My blood is red, I'll show you." You spoke.

Karkat glanced to you as you dropped your legs to the floor. You pulled out a drawer in your desk and pulled out some scissors.

"Wait what are you-"

Opening the blades you held one to the center of your palm. Hissing you pierced your skin and slid down the palm your hand. Grunting you dropped your scissors and looked up at him. You showed the palm of your hand to him. His eyes widened as you smiled softly.

"I don't know what blood color has to do with anything but. If it means something a lot to you."

"Red." He muttered.

You watched him scramble up and off. He came back with a piece of broken glass. Copying your action and glanced up to you.

Showing you his hand. Cherry red blood dripped down his palm. Karkat hurried to bandage it up.

"So. We are similar huh?" You giggled.

"Yea yea." He grunted.

"So. Is that your room? Can you show me around your room?"

"Uh... you first."

That's how it started. Since the new update. Small video chats, each time they added another hour. Until you fell asleep one time. And Karkat fell asleep with you.

Yawning you rubbed your eyes. Looking over to the clock you saw it was late.

"Can. Can I watch you sleep again?" Karkat asked, "It relaxes me."

"Alright but if my battery dies don't wake me up."

"I won't."

You took your computer over to your bed and set it down. You curled up in bed and smiled to him.

"Karkat, I just want you to know. I have red feelings for you." You said.

"Yea.. me too." He smirked.

"I hope we can meet one of these days. I'd love to."

"Yea, maybe we can have one of those human dates?"

You smiled shutting your eyes.

"I'd love that."

But. That was the last he heard from you. Your universe had...

Karkat had a very rough time taking your death. He looked forward to meeting you and hoping youd survive somehow.

And yet.

You did.

Taking upon the suicide mission with Dave and Rose. Granting all God teir. Floating down onto the metro. Your red boots tapped against the rock as you followed Dave and Rose. The trolls greeted the two of them but didn't recognize you. But you saw Karkat. Panicking and freaking out like usual. You stepped up to him and embraced him. He instantly shut up as his eyes focused to you.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Karkat snapped.

Pulling back your eyes held tears. Without breaking eye contact you removed your glove. Showing your hand with a scar on the palm of your hand.

"My name is (Y/N) and I'm the rogue of space." You smiled, "I've waited for this moment."

His eyes widened before he embraced you. His nails digging into your fabric. You buried yourself into his neck sobbing softly.

"Awe Karkat is that your little matesprite??" Terezi giggled.

"Shut. The. FUCK. Up!" He snarled.


End file.
